


Harvest

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: To reap, to sow ...





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



They fell like wheat before the scythe ... if sheaves of wheat splashed crimson across pitiless black stone. If sheaves could scream and beg for mercy as swift black death whistled towards them.

The first stroke, Xander had flinched. The next dozen he forced himself to move through without hesitation, feeling Garon's gaze like icy embers on his neck. If he faltered ... if he failed ...

There were worse fates than death.

Before the last scream faded he felt the black blade come alive; Siegfried burned in his hands with violet ghostflame, coiling with black-briar lightning.

There were worse fates than death.


End file.
